Waiting Game
by Cold Music
Summary: " Ce n'est pas qu'une phase. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est plus que cela. Je touche la folie du bout des doigts certains jours, d'autres, elle est la seule chose qui me fait tenir debout. " Royed ! En REECRITURE !
1. Chapter 1

On dit que certaines personnes sont faites pour s'aimer, mais pas pour être ensemble.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Je ne peux pas croire que ce qui m'anime partira un jour, je sais ce que l'on m'a dit, je l'ai bien comprit et répété.

__Ce n'est qu'une phase.__

Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est plus que cela. C'est bien plus que cela.

Je sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans l'imaginer une seconde à coté de moi, que mes mains le cherchent même quand je dors.

Parfois j'ai l'impression que je mourrais avec son prénom sur mes lèvres et son sourire gravé sur mon ame.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que lui, ou que j'aille. Qu'il m'a fait voir des couleurs que je n'ai jamais vu, qu'il m'a fait sourire comme jamais auparavant, sentir des odeurs et des gouts que je n'aurais cru possible. Je n'y aurais jamais cru avant.

__L'amour passe, tu sais ? Tout passe.__

C'en est douloureux, ça me déchire la poitrine même sans que je pense à lui. Quoique cela n'arrive pas souvent.

Quand je me bats, je pense à lui pour me dire que... Je ne sais pas. Peut-etre qu'un jour j'aurais ma chance ?

Peut-etre qu'un jour je pourrais le toucher et me rompre de lui pour ne plus jamais ressentir ce que je ressens.

Ca me torture. Pourtant j'ai traversé bien pire. Mais mon esprit ne cesse de s'acharner sur cette blessure. Enfin, vide plutôt. Je ne sais pas si ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de l'aimer ou d'espérer. D'espérer qu'un jour, il se retournera sur moi.

Seigneur, je le veux tellement fort, je ne savais pas que cela était possible.

Quand je le vois sourire, j'espère, sans raison, que peut-être j'en suis la source. Mes mains tremblent quand je suis en face de lui, et je suis sur qu'il peut tout lire dans mon regard. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé cacher cela.

Si seulement je le désirerais juste, cela serait peut-être plus facile ...?

Je le désire corps et âme. Dans mes rêves il m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens. Dans mes rêves, je caresse sa peau, il caresse la mienne, et je sens sa main comme si elle était réelle. Comme s'il était là, à coté de moi.

Mais il n'est jamais là.

Je voudrais hurler tellement cela me tue, cela me tue de l'aimer. Je ne sais plus ou aller, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Cela ne peut pas être sain d'aimer à ce point. Je touche la folie du bout des doigts certains jours, d'autres, elle est la seule chose qui me fait tenir debout. Je l'embrasse car c'est la seule chose qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens.

Je voudrais me tirer une balle pour ne plus jamais entendre résonner son prénom dans ma tete. Je voudrais me crever les yeux pour ne jamais plus rechercher ses cheveux noirs dans la foule. Je voudrais m'ouvrir les veines de long en large pour ne plus ressentir cette _joie _lorsque je le voit.

Cet amour n'est pas possible, il me dépasse totalement.

J'essaye de l'oublier, je me bats tous les jours pour aller mieux.

La plupart des nuits, je finis par laisser tomber, et me laisser divaguer.

D'autres, je cherche un réconfort ou un échappatoire temporaire. Je rencontre des yeux verts, bleus, des cheveux roux, blonds et châtains. Je m'abandonne à celui qui pourrait me tirer cet homme ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de mon esprit. Je caresse des corps et murmure le nom d'homme dont je ne me souviendrais de toute façon pas.

__Tu devrais faire attention, Edward.__

Les gens ne comprennent pas. J'ai payé un prix important pour avoir essayé de ramener maman. J'avais foutu en l'air la vie de mon frère. Mais je me suis battu, et j'y suis arrivé. Maintenant, Alphonse est heureux.

J'aimerais tellement l'être aussi.

Juste une seconde.

Les gens ne comprennent pas que j'ai beau me battre, j'ai l'impression de me noyer de plus en plus et que je ne peux rien y faire.

Cela me rend fou.

Je suis fou, et c'est à cause de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews ! J'attends de voir votre avis pour ce chapitre :) S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, je ne pourrais que m'en améliorer.

Petite explication d'abord : Cette fic s'écrit dans une sorte de post-Shamballa : càd l'histoire normale du manga, mais à la fin, Edward serait envoyé de l'autre coté. Mais aurait trouvé un moyen de revenir et...voila.

Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas. Je ferais de mon mieux pour rectifier mon erreur.

Reviews à la fin ? 3

**Waiting Game**

**Chapitre 2**

Je toquais à la porte et j'entrais sans attendre de réponse ; je savais qu'il était déjà là. Je le vis me regarder, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Attends au moins que je réponde si tu as la politesse de toquer... » marmonna t-il. Je l'ignorais et je m'assis dans une des chaises en face de son bureau.

Depuis que j'étais revenu, j'étais devenu bien plus calme. J'avais vieilli aussi, ce qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Comme si la plupart des choses ne me touchaient plus.

Alphonse était parti vivre avec Winry à Rizembool, moi ici. Je ne savais pas ou vraiment aller d'autre. Rizembool était ma maison, mais il n'y avait plus rien pour moi là-bas. Et soyons honnête, je ne pensais pas supporter le couple plus de deux mois.

Roy m'avait dit qu'il aurait encore besoin de mon aide avant d'être Furher. Alors j'étais resté.

Je l'entendis me parler et j'essayais de me concentrer pour que les sons aient du sens.

« ... La mission ? ». Je pensais avoir saisi la question et j'haussais les épaules.

« Ça a été. J'ai essayé de gérer la population, malheureusement, le plupart est encore hostile à l'armée ». En vérité, cela s'était très mal passé mais il le lirait bien assez vite.

Il me regarda et j'essayais de mettre mon masque habituel ; cette technique que j'avais développé lorsque j'étais seul avec lui. Je me tins les main, je laissais mes yeux déambuler un peu partout sauf sur son visage et j'attendis.

« D'accord... ». Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, je compris que je pouvais m'en aller. Je levais les yeux lorsque je me tint debout et je le vis m'observer.

« Quoi ? ». Ma voix me rappela celle que j'avais avant. Ne sortant pas exactement comme je voulais, un peu trop agressive, pas sur de soi. Comme j'étais avant.

Avant.

« Tu es rentré depuis combien de temps maintenant, Edward ? ». Un de mes sourcils se leva ; il était rare qu'il prononçait mon prénom. En général, c'était FullMetal, même si j'avais récupéré un de mes membres.

« Cinq mois ». Je n'avais pas besoin de compter, je saurais dire les jours et les semaines, voir les secondes, qui s'étaient écoulés depuis mon retour. J'avais l'impression que tout était différent.

Ici, le temps s'écoulait plus lentement que de l'autre coté. Mon corps et mon esprit avait 24 ans, tandis que je n'avais que 19 ans ici. J'avais habité 5 ans de l'autre coté, tandis qu'ici, j'avais été porté disparu un peu plus qu'une année. Au fond de moi, j'avais fini par m'y faire, par me dire que je n'arriverais pas à revenir. Que c'était ma nouvelle prison, et qu'un jour je finirais par l'apprécier.

C'était toujours un miracle chaque matin pour moi de me réveiller de ce coté, un miracle que je ne comprenais pas mais que j'avais fini par accepter.

Il hocha la tête. Il savait pourtant depuis combien de temps j'étais là, après avoir disparu.

« Et...Ça va ? ». Je compris qu'il voulait montrer qu'il s'est inquiété, que c'était un bon chef, qu'il était humain, mais à peine la pensée traversa mon esprit, je la supprimais. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, parce que sinon je perdrais encore la tête. Je lui faisais un petit sourire.

« Je m'habitue ».

« Tu sais... ». Il s'arrêta, et je crus que je ne voulais pas savoir la suite, au fond de moi.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'étais fou de lui, que je l'aimais désespérément, que je le suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il me le demandait. Je lui avais jamais dit qu'il était la seule personne que j'aimerais jamais aussi fort et qu'il ne rencontrerait surement jamais quelqu'un qui serait pret autant à tout abandonner pour lui.

Cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Je n'avais pas de raison de parader de mes sentiments ou de lui faire partager mes pensées.

« Si tu veux, tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de l'autre monde... » me proposa t-il.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me poser des questions... » répondis-je en haussant les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il posa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes et son regard me transperça, comme à chaque fois.

J'étais toujours debout, à moité chemin entre la chaise et la porte et je commençais à me demander ce que j'étais censé dire ou faire.

« Je suis sur que toute l'équipe serait ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre monde » me dit-il. Je sentis au pincement au cœur, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Bien sur » me contentais-je de répondre.

« Que penses-tu de demain soir ? ». Il prit son agenda, son stylo et attendit mon avis.

« Comme cela vous arrange ».

Xx o xx O xx O xX

J'arrivais dans le bar un peu en retard, après avoir reçu un appel de mon frère qui parla pendant presque de vingt minutes de leur projet d'agrandir la maison de Pinako. Et accessoirement, qui me demandait de passer quand j'aurais le temps.

Le temps, je l'avais, je n'avais que ça ici, mais je me voyais mal lui dire combien je m'emmerdais dans ce monde, dans cette ville. Au moins, de l'autre coté, je n'espérais plus ; parce que Roy n'était pas dans ce monde là. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son grand-frère se plaindre.

Je repérais les autres et me dirigeais vers eux, ma veste en main. Bien sur, j'avais vu Roy en premier, comme toujours. Même quand il n'était pas là, je cherchais après, comme l'idiot que j'étais.

Je vins m'asseoir entre Fuery et Hawkeye et déposais mon vêtement sur le dossier de ma chaise.

« Boss, on ne vous voit plus beaucoup depuis votre retour... » me dit Havoc, une grande tape dans le dos. Tout le monde me regarda avec des sourires sincères et je rougis un peu ; je n'aimais pas avoir toute l'attention sur moi. J'essayais de cacher ma gêne, mais en échouant pathétiquement.

« Y aurait-il une madame Elric, en plus de Winry ? Ou un Monsieur, bien sur » me demanda Fuery, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Je rougis encore plus mais fis non de la tête.

« Vraiment, Edward ? » entendis-je Roy dire, me mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je me grattais la tête nerveusement.

« Enfin, peu-être qu'il prend juste beaucoup de bon temps pour l'instant... Après tout, tu n'as pas pu gouter à certains plaisirs pendant ta quête ! » s'exclama Breda, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Ca y'est, je regrettais déjà d'être venu. Riza leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant « Seigneur, les hommes... » ce qui me fit néanmoins sourire.

« Enfin, on ne sait pas. Peut-être que de l'autre coté, il a prit du bon temps ! ». Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je voulus m'enterrer vivant.

Trente minutes plus tard, je réussis à aller prendre un bol d'air dehors. Riza avait dévié la conversation assez vite; dieu merci. J'étais assis sur des caisses vides de bières, à regarder passer les gens dans la nuit tombante. Je sentis une présence à coté de moi, un parfum discret de femme et relevais les yeux vers l'ancien Lieutenant, qui me sourit chaleureusement mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Elle avait un air triste de quelqu'un qui comprenait et elle s'assit à coté de moi.

« Tout n'a pas changé » me dit-elle, assez bas. Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif. « Edward... Quand arrêteras-tu de l'aimer ? ». Mon cerveau fit clic et je baissais les yeux. « Je ne lui en parlerais pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ».

Je jetais un regard vers la porte d'entrée du bar et entourais distraitement mes genoux de mes bras. Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question.

« J'ai compris il y a peut-être trois ans, parce que tu l'as regardé... Comme tu n'as jamais regardé personne. Comme s'il était ton salut ». Je baissais la tête. « Comme s'il était la seule chose qui te reliait à la réalité, la seule personne qui te faisait te lever le matin et espérer un jour meilleur ». Elle s'interrompit en réalisant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et la peur revenir sur moi.

La peur de ne jamais aller mieux, de ne jamais m'en remettre. Au fond de moi, je savais que je pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que Roy. Que je pourrais m'entendre avec, que je pourrais _bien l'aimer_. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas ; j'étais quelqu'un de passionné. Cela ne me suffirait **jamais** ; il serait toujours là, au fond de ma tête, et son nom me ferait toujours trembler.

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais je fermais la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Je suis désolée, Edward ».


End file.
